theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph Anthony
Joseph Anthony (also known as Mr. Anthony) was portrayed by Logan Ramsey. Biography Joseph Anthony was the father of Alana Anthony. In 1985, Jazz Jackson felt he was always getting the short end of the stick. He saw and loved Amy Lewis first, but his educated, better-looking, younger brother, Tyrone Jackson, came along and Amy fell for him. Jazz was always broke because he paid for Tyrone's education. Tyrone didn't know Jazz worked for the mob, or that he wanted to go straight and the mob wouldn't let him. The kingpin, Mr. Anthony, expected Jazz to get info from Tyrone, who worked in the county prosecutor's office, on the investigation that the office was conducting on mob activity. Mr. Anthony threatened to kill Tyrone if Jazz didn't come through. When Jazz lied that the investigation was a hoax, Mr. A knew that Jazz was lying, tore up the check he was going to send for Tyrone's final tuition payment and had Jazz beaten up for good measure. Tyrone was selected to work undercover and infiltrate the mob, while Jazz was ordered by Mr. A to break into the prosecutor's office and microfilm tell-tale documents. Jazz did his job, hoping he'd be off the hook, and Tyrone donned a disguise, becoming Leon Monroe, drug pusher. A series of miscues and mishaps pitted brother against brother – operationally at least, and when Jazz was ordered to kill Leon, the two concocted a scheme to make it appear that the deed was done. They substituted for Tyrone a murdered man whose face had been blown off. A grief-stricken Amy went to the Church Of The Sacred Heart on Christmas Eve to pray and find solace. Tyrone, dressed as a monk, comforted her. With the demise of his Leon persona, Tyrone was forced to don a new disguise to continue to infiltrate the mob and break Mr. Anthony's syndicate. This time he became Robert Tyrone – a white man! Although still in love with Amy, who believed him dead, Tyrone was frequently thrown together with Alana Anthony, Mr. A's daughter. It was the perfect setup. All he had to do was pretend to fall in love with Alana to get closer to Mr. Anthony. Things moved smoothly. The two lived in the same apartment building where Tyrone worked as an assistant sales manager. Educated in Switzerland, Alana had been shielded from knowing the kind of business her father did. She thought he ran a legitimate business. When Robert lost his job, Alana put in a good word with her father, who sensed the deep affection developing between the two young people. He offered Robert a position in his import company and, as simple as that, Tyrone was in. The only problem--Alana and Tyrone were really falling for each other, and when Mr. A saw them kissing, they confessed their feelings. He announced their engagement and set a wedding date for two weeks later. As Tyrone handed Jazz and Andy Richards the keys to Mr. A's office, he begged them to work fast. They had to accomplish their mission and take off before the wedding. Although he'd fallen for Alana, Tyrone couldn't go through with the deception. On the day of the ceremony, while the wedding party was in the church, Andy and Jazz entered Mr. A's secret room, which tripped a remote control alarm system, sealing them behind a concrete door. They soon lost consciousness due to lack of air, but when Alana and Robert were pronounced husband and wife, Mr. A hurried to the secret room with Robert close behind him. Andy and Jazz's execution would have been certain if the Genoa City police hadn't arrived to rescue them. Mr. Anthony was shot and killed in the shoot-out, and Tyrone later told Alana about his true identity. Paul Williams and Andy worked under cover infiltrating the mob and were instrumental in helping the police bring down Mr. Anthony. Crazed with grief and reeling from her husband's deception, Alana shot him in the arm as he professed his love for her. Shortly afterward, although she admitted a part of her would always love him, Alana walked out of his life forever. With Mr. Anthony dead, this paved a way for a reconciliation between Tyrone and Amy. Relationships Children *Alana Anthony (daughter) Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Needs Photo Category:No Longer on the Show Category:1980s